


When Life Happens

by Beloved_nalla



Series: Life's Obstacles [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby dies, Bilbo heartbroken, M/M, Miscarriage, Stillbirth, Thorin injured, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets Thorin pregnant during their journey to Erebor and things happen after the Battle of Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy.

Thorin lay on the dry earth, snuggled in sleeping pack, in the camp they had made for the night contemplating his decision. He had already told Bilbo about the pregnancy, but he wondered if this was the right time to try and reclaim Erebor. He risked losing the baby if he was put under too much stress. There was also the fact that Azog the Defiler was hunting him and the company. Any wound to his abdomen could prove fatal to his unborn child.

The dwarf king rubbed his middle, feeling the small baby bump he was sporting. He and Bilbo hadn’t told the members of the company of their conception, but it wasn’t something easily brought up in conversation. The baby hadn’t been planned and Thorin wasn’t sure about how to proceed. He knew it would be a difficult journey still and then he would have to eventually face Smaug.

He had never thought about having children of his own since he was barely a father figure to his two nephews. He wasn’t sure if he could handle losing a child, whether it was unborn or not. He hated to think of that possibility, but perhaps he should since it was possible if they continued the journey.

Thorin’s thoughts were interrupted when Bilbo knelt before him.

“How you feeling?” Bilbo asked, placing his hand on Thorin’s middle.

“Fine. Just wondering if we should tell the company about this.”

Bilbo nodded. “Well it’s up to you. Do what you think is best.”

Thorin was quiet for a moment. “I think that maybe we should just keep it between us. I don’t want them to have something else to worry about.”

“If that’s what you want,” Bilbo agreed.

Bilbo lay next to the dwarf king and snuggled close. Thorin snaked an arm around Bilbo and held him until they both fell asleep for the night.

~

After the Battle of Five Armies…

Thorin drug himself across the ground, blood trailing behind him. His wounds were severe and he felt pain coursing through him. He tried to hold in his tears, but he knew that he had lost the baby. He no longer felt the small kicks within his middle.

Thorin felt hands touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Gandalf. The Wandering Wizard knelt down and looked Thorin over. He called for the men working the casualty tents to come help the wounded king. Thorin was carefully lifted and taken into a private tent. He waited for the doctor to give him a prognosis, but one never came. He desperately wanted Bilbo in that moment scared that something had happened to his hobbit as well.

It felt like hours had passed by before Bilbo had appeared at his side. Thorin felt weak and tired. He wanted to sleep, but the doctor refused to let him. Bilbo perched next to Thorin’s cot and smoothed the dark locks away from the dwarf king’s face. Thorin tried to sit up, but Bilbo wouldn’t let him.

“Just rest for now, love.”

“Bilbo, I lost the baby,” Thorin cried.

“It’s alright. All that matters is that you’re still here.”

“Baby?” a voice sounded from behind them. Thorin looked to see Kili standing there.

“Bilbo and I were pregnant, but the baby is gone now.”

Kili looked shocked and upset all at once, but Thorin felt so much worse. He had lost his child and felt so close to death himself that he couldn’t bear to tell Bilbo how badly he had been injured. He could feel himself fading and all he wanted was his last moments to be with Bilbo.

~

Bilbo held his husband’s hand as he watched his wounds start to consume him. He had known the risk of losing the baby, but it had reassured him a little that Thorin had still been alive. Now it seemed that his dwarf king would be claimed by death as well. His heart ached as he watched Thorin fade quickly from the world. He never let go of Thorin’s hand though. Bilbo wanted Thorin to know that he was that he was here until the very end.

“I love you, Bilbo,” Thorin whispered, his eyelids closing.

“And I love you, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Tears streamed down Bilbo’s cheeks as Thorin took his last breath and was gone. He had lost his everything in one day and felt the world shattering around him. He cried out, the pain within his heart too much to bear. He only left Thorin’s side because Gandalf had pulled him away.

The next few days went by in a blur. Bilbo had learned of Fili’s death and that Kili would be claiming the throne. He knew that Kili would be a great king, but Bilbo would not be staying to see him rule. Now that Thorin was gone he intended to return to the Shire, accompanied by Gandalf. He needed to move on from this if he possibly could and he wouldn’t be able to do so living in Erebor. He was going home to the Shire where he could live easy, grieve, and remember Thorin in his own way.


End file.
